zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon X
Demon X is the main villain of Adventure Squad and Universal Rides. Biography Having been created by the darkness of every world in every dimension, Demon X--like all typical warlords--began conquering worlds for his new empire. However, his most renowned victory was wiping out almost all the Leonolds, and was sealed to prevent any more damage. His spirit was split into six parts; his body, his 6 weapons, and his core. Reunite them all and the seal is broken. Only one of his followers had survived the sealing of his empire: The Destroyer, who seeks to revive him. Demon X’s threat level had a clear effect on the Leonolds and Laverns, causing them to stop in shock whenever they got an earshot of his name, which often cause minor accidents. Demon X’s core was found in Australia, his smaller blasters were in Asia and Europe, his larger weapons were in the Americas, and his body was uncovered in Africa, with the only place with enough power to restore him being an Antarctic power research station. At all seven continents, Thomas had been present to prevent the theft of his parts and prevent his restoration, but ultimately failed. Unsurprisingly, he would abandon his troops, leaving his old body to evolve a personality of it's own as Wildfire. As another obstacle, Thomas was a guardian, meaning that he was created specifically to destroy him. This meant that after a defeat, he could still return if Thomas wasn't fading out of existence. Personality Demon X is very tyrannical--as are most typical warlords--and will not tolerate failure, making sure to conquer an area if he desires to do so. Unlike most villains, instead of taking his anger out on something, he merely acts very annoyed. And like most villains defeated in the past, after a certain defeat, he'll hunt down his enemies for revenge. He is also sadistic, often killing innocents for fun and for the sounds of grief, anguish and sorrow. This sadistic behavior extends to bringing emotional pain, as evidenced by his hobby of torturing Thomas. He is absolutely merciless, killing innocents without a hint of remorse. He is unsurprisingly selfish, abandoning almost his entire army for personal gain. Appearance Devil Mode Demon X's body and smaller blasters are white-grey and his biceps, forearms (except the hands), waist, and thighs are dark stone grey. His shoulders have sky blue trapazoids on top, and his head (with a silver visor), pectorals, top of the chest, larger blasters, and the spinal plates on his abdomen and above his ankles are magenta. After abandoning his troops, Demon X's new body is now larger than Firebird 1's warrior mode, with a demonic appearance and is covered in orange and gray armor. Dark Beast Demon X's body is white-grey and his neck bases, chest and rear legs are dark stone grey. The sides of his neck and his eyes are bright red, and his stomach, spikes and back of forelegs are magenta. His new body now turns into a gray planetoid with orange rings and a black hole generator in the center. Abilities Demon X can breath fire from his dragon heads and he possesses telekinetic powers, and along side his arm mounted blasters, wields flaming bludgeons in melee combat. He later gained additional rifles. After creating his generals, they have displayed the ability to fuse with him, as limb enhancements or all at once to make his ultimate form, of which he serves as the core. Should there be a case where only a fraction of the required generals be present, the missing general can be substituted by any machine of his choosing. Demon X is very manipulative and strategic, able to turn the entire planet against Thomas to isolate him from any reinforcements, allowing him to bring the little blue engine close to death. His new body uses the abilities of a stereotypical dark sorcerer. Behind the scenes Demon X is potrayed by a Power of the Primes voyager class Hun Gurrr. His new body was a platinum edition Unicron. Trivia *Demon X's connection with Thomas's existence was so that depending on the audiences' responses, the show could be canceled or renewed in an instant. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}